


Hades is a good father and Zeus is a jerk

by Kasuna_Kotonoha



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Really Zeus?, hades is a good dad, migraines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 19:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19892779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasuna_Kotonoha/pseuds/Kasuna_Kotonoha
Summary: Zeus can be a real jerk sometimes (read, all the time)And Hades isn't going to allow his son to be cursed for something so pettyFuck you, Zeus





	Hades is a good father and Zeus is a jerk

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Storm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7862365) by [Silverkleptofox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverkleptofox/pseuds/Silverkleptofox). 



Even after all these millenniums, Hades still didn't like family dinners. Given how the brothers didn't get along very well, it was to be expected that meals would be... awkward, to say the least. If they weren't arguing about something, they usually said nothing at all. 

Hades was considering making something explode just to keep things interesting when the dining-room door opened and Apollo leaned in, his bright blue eyes landing on Hades.

"Um, Uncle Hades, can I talk with you for a minute?"

Apollo gestured for Hades to follow him, which he does, but not without glancing curiously at his siblings. They were all as clueless as he was, so he stood up and left. Apollo was waiting for him in the hall. 

"So, what is it you want to talk to me about?"

Apollo didn't say anything, just motioned for Hades to come with him. They walk for a couple of minutes before arriving at Apollo's quarters.

Inside, a screen like object is showing a live feed of the Camp Half-Blood dining pavilion. In the background, a thunderstorm can be heard.

"Why?"

"Just watch," said Apollo, pointing to a particular spot on the screen. It's the Apollo table, and Nico is there too. The strange thing is, he looks like he's in pain.

"Its a migraine," said Apollo, catching Hades's confused look. "Keep an eye on Nico and listen.

There's a clap of thunder and Nico's shoulders tense."Every time..." He gasped, "...it gets worse. Every strike..."

Will shakes a couple of pills into his hand, which Nico dry swallows.

"The thunderstorm?"

Apollo nodded. "It's not very common, but storms can cause migraines. Normally, I'd just dismiss it, but a storm caused migraine is almost never this bad."

On "screen", the doors to the dining pavilion blow open, and Hades can see just how bad the storm is. There's a particularly loud clap of thunder, and Nico yelps, clutching his head, his fork clattering to the floor. After a minute or two, Nico's eyes open, but they don't focus on anything. He feels around on his left for a moment before Will catches his hand, rubbing the back of it with his thumb.

"Will, I ..." Nico choked, "I can't _see..._ "

Hades quickly looks at Apollo, who nodded sadly, confirming that this can happen.

"Why though?"

"Think about it Uncle. What did we say was the cause, again?"

"The storm."

"Right, and who is it responsible for storms, and just so happens to dislike Nico?"

Hades growls, but both gods know perfectly well who it is.

"I imagine," Hades said lightly, "that both Nico and Will have had to resist the urge to curse my idiotic younger brother."

Apollo snorts. "Oh, for sure."

They turn their attention back to the view of their sons. Will and his brother Austin seem to be bringing Nico over to the Hades table, which is darker and quieter. There's a particularly loud **BANG** as the pavilion is presumably hit directly. Nico cries out in pain before going limp. Both Hades and Apollo stand there in shock as Will checks Nico's vitals and sends Austin to get Chiron.

"Apollo," Hades said, voice calm, but eyes blazing with anger, "could you wait here for just a moment?"

"Of course." He has a pretty good idea where Hades is going and doesn't stop him. Apollo sits on the couch and waits.

Hades radiated anger so intense that when he goes back into the dining room, practically throwing open the doors, no one says anything. Its only silent for a moment

"ZEUS, WHAT THE FUCK!"

The outburst surprises every, but especially Zeus, who almost chokes on his pasta. The (poor?) guy tried to act like he had no idea what Hades was yelling at him about, but he fooled no one. The lord of the underworld said nothing else, just creating one of those sort-of-screens and replaying what happened in the dining pavilion. He doesn't stay for the end, he wants to get Apollo and pay a visit to Camp Half-Blood.

Apollo is waiting there patiently, the sort of screen still up.

"Ready to go?" he asked, getting up from the couch. 

"Who said I was going anywhere?," said Hades, raising an eyebrow

"Please, we both know you want to pay your son a visit. And besides, as the god of medicine, I want to check up on Nico, given that it was a curse induced migraine. And a particularly bad one at that."

Hades just nodded, and they left, teleporting to the central hearth. Hestia gave them a nod before continuing to tend the flames. The two gods walk over to cabin thirteen, where a boy with short blonde hair was waiting outside.

When he sees them, his eyes widen, and he stands up quickly.

"Lord Hades, Lord Apollo. Nico and Will are inside."

"How is he, Jason?"

'Well, everyone was worried about him when he collapsed during dinner. I think he's awake now, but keep it down."

Both gods nodded before knocking lightly on the door. The room is dimly lit, and Nico and Will are situated on one of the bunks. On a side table sits a bowl of ice water, which Will was alternating soaking his fingertips in. Nico's head lay in his lap, and Hades can see little rivulets of water on his face, probably from Will. When Will looked up, he was quite surprised to see two gods. He tilted his head towards Nico, hands never stilling.

_"Here to see him?_ _"_ his face seemed to say. Apollo nodded.

"Hey, Neeks. A couple of gods came to see you. Lord Hades and Lord Apollo."

If Nico was surprised, he didn't show it. He just whispered "m'kay" and went back to slow, focused breathing while Will massaged his scalp with ice water chilled fingers. Apollo placed a hand on Nico's temple.

"Oh, that's bad."

Will nodded in agreement. "I've been trying to ease the pain, but that's about all I can do."

"Indeed. Curses like this can only be undone by the immortal who cast it."

Will frowned disdainfully. "I have a few words I'd like to say about that. But I won't"

"Probably for the best," said Hades. "Right now, I can imagine my siblings arguing about the morality and necessity of such a curse."

Apollo, Will, and even Nico chuckled. No doubt Poseidon was arguing against in, backed up by Hestia and Demeter. Zeus would be backed by Hera... and that was probably it. Sure, some of the other gods might not like Nico, but even they would agree that this was ridiculous.

At this point, aside from the many branches littering the ground outside, any traces that there had been a storm were gone. The sun was setting, and with how draining a migraine could be, it wasn't surprising that Nico fell asleep. Will did something that would ensure he slept well and sighed.

"Man, I gotta say, I've had migraines before, but nothing compares to this."

Will looked down at Nico, head still in his lap, a sad but fond smile on his face.

"So," he said, looking back up, "you're welcome to stay here longer, but..."

Will trailed off, but he didn't need to finish anyway. The gods stood up. Apollo left first, giving Nico one last blessing and Will some advice. He went to wait by the hearth. 

"So, um, Will."

"Yes?"

"I just wanted to thank you."

Will was even more surprised by that than two gods randomly showing up.

"Uh..you're welcome?"

Hades had the ghost of a smile on his face. "I appreciate you taking such good care of Nico. Like I told him in Spain, my children are so rarely happy. I'd like you to help Nico be an exception."

Will nodded firmly, determination clear in his eyes. "Of course, don't worry."

Hades nodded in satisfaction and left to go back up to Olympus with Apollo. 

He needed to have a _nice_ long talk with his younger brother. 

Apollo was almost worried for him. Zeus, that is.


End file.
